


I Will Never Let You Die

by SpiceWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceWitch/pseuds/SpiceWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's Squad and Eren are sent off on an important and dangerous mission outside the walls, after Levi promised Eren he would keep him safe. Will Levi be able to keep that promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Let You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Heh Guys. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me however if you do see dome errors please tell me, Enjoy and have fun<3

“Heh Levi” whispered Eren rolling onto his side so he could fix him with a golden green stare.  
“Mmmmmm what is it brat” was the reply, his back vibrating onto Eren’s chest as he hummed.  
“You know that big mission we have to go on tomorrow the one outside the walls?” he asked checking that Levi understood where he was coming from.  
“Yeah since I was the one who had to read the 25 page long briefing” he responded voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Yeah well if I die tomorrow would you-“but the teen never got to finish his sentence. In a swish of bed covers he was thrust into the mattress by Levi’s strong arms and pinned down by his wrists unable to even wriggle between the two strong legs that were positioned one either side of his waist.  
“Don’t you dare even think of that Eren, no matter what happens tomorrow I will protect you “he said gripping Eren’s wrists tightly in his own as he glared down at the younger male beneath him storm grey eyes boring into his.  
“Yes Corporal” Eren whispered embarrassed for upsetting Levi.  
Levi smiled at his pouting face, deciding his answer was satisfactory and released his wrists only to place them on his own back as he leaned in for a passionate kiss, hugging the brunette to him as he collapsed onto his chest and felt fingers thread through his hair. Bright green eyes met blue grey as they broke the kiss to nuzzle against each other; Levi buried his face into Eren’s neck as Eren pulled him closer still. They lay there for a few moments before Eren began to move his hands up Levi’s small frame taking his shirt with him.  
“A little bold tonight aren’t we” exclaimed Levi but he made no move to stop him as he let Eren take off his shirt before he mirrored Eren’s actions and pulled off his shirt folding the fabric and placing it on a nearby chair.  
Eren however had other ideas teasingly he trailed his hands up Levi’s torso slowing when they reached his face as he caressed Levis thin features before pulling his face down to his claiming his lips with his own. Levi happily responded kissing Eren back gently which quickly became rougher as the two pulled each other as close as humanly possible. Levi’s tongue entered Eren’s mouth first, exploring every crevice as he wound his arms around Eren lovingly. Eren’s vision blurred slightly as he felt Levi’s tongue dart inside his mouth and he moaned out loud in disappointment as Levi withdrew disentangling the two of them with ease.  
“Don’t look at me like that Eren, its late and you have to be up bright and early tomorrow” was the all the explanation needed as the two of them lay together their hands the last thing intertwined as the two lovers fell asleep. 

 

“Levi you take your squad to the left and circle to attack the group of titans from behind” called Erwin as the entire Recon Corps galloped through the thin forest where the titans had been spotted.  
“Yes sir” replied Levi coolly before signalling for his squad of 5 to obey the commander’s instructions as they galloped off through the wide spread trees.  
“How many titans will we be encountering Corporal? “called Petra from the rear of their formation.  
“Just 6 Petra and I’d like everyone to take a titan each when you’ve successfully killed your target assist the others. We’ll regroup afterwards.  
“Yes sir!” cried Levi’s squad as the titans came into sight.  
“Eren” called Levi as he leapt into motion using his 3D maneuver gear to fly onto the branch of the nearest tree as Eren followed. “You’ll be staying with me”  
“Yes sir” replied Eren unable to stop the warm feeling from spreading through his chest.  
As the two of them reached the closest tree to the titans they exchanged a glance and then burst into action, leaping into the air and flying towards the unexpected titans. Levi disposed of his two first, cutting the soft skin at the nape of their necks with ease and the grace that only humanity’s strongest solider possessed. However Eren’s titan spotted him before he could do the same. One moment he was flying towards it blades at the ready, the next the titan was staring right at him hand outstretched towards him its fingers clasping around his middle trapping him immediately.  
The titan’s fingers gripped him tightly and Eren felt his ribs bending under the pressure. He cried out as he felt two of them snap as the titan drew the hand holding him towards his own stinking mouth. But Eren wasn’t going down without a fight. Screaming he plunge both his blades into the giant’s left eye causing it to cry out and stagger back hitting a nearby tree. The titan screamed again as hot steam streamed from his wounded left eye, drawing the hand still holding Eren towards his mouth as if he was determined to get a taste of him. Eren’s screams matched the giants as he dropped Eren into his mouth and swallowed him whole.  
Levi’s mind went blank as he watched the stupid sack of flesh devour Eren whole. Rage cursed through his veins as he flew through the air with inhuman speed racing towards the titan and slashing at his neck killing it instantly. As soon as the titan bit the ground Levi was on its stomach cutting into the burning hot flesh as steam hissed all around him. Finally he reached the stomach which he cut open and drew an unconscious Eren out of the filth and gore.  
“Eren, Heh Eren can you hear me? Answer damn it” Levi cried laying Eren down on the grass and placing bis ear to his chest listening rapidly for a heartbeat. Silence as he waited, then.  
Thump, Thump.  
“Damn you brat, don’t scare me like that” Levi whispered in a broken voice hugging Eren to him as he smiled into the teens warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
